Dessine-moi
by Rholling
Summary: Clexa AU: L'âme de Clarke se retranscrit à travers ses dessins, elle est plutôt déprimée mais une nouvelle élève débarque au lycée Polis, celle-ci ne laisse pas Clarke insensible et cette rencontre va apporter de la couleur et de la joie à ses dessins.


**Hey tout le monde, je m'attaque aujourd'hui à la rédaction d'une fanfiction Clexa. Je tiens à préciser qu'à la base, j'ai lu le début de la fanction « Le dessin » de Sarah1007, et je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de suite donc je m'y colle ^^ A savoir, ce premier chapitre n'est pas du tout de moi, j'ai juste fais quelques modifications pour que ça colle avec ce que j'ai en tête, mais les prochains chapitres seronttotalement de moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Dessine-moi**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Raven en se au dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade de classe. Clarke jeta un œil vers le professeur de SVT qui poursuivait son cours sans s'occuper des chuchotements des élèves, expliquant avec passion à quel point la reproduction des moustiques était un acte sensationnel.

« J'essaie de me maintenir éveillée» Raven fronça les sourcils en regardant la feuille de Clarke.

« Tu dessines vachement bien !

\- Je m'entraîne à chaque cours de SVT, je suppose que ça m'aide

\- Ton paysage est si triste»

Clarke ignora la remarque et commença à esquisser les contours d'un cinquième arbre au fusain, dont les branches se joignaient à celles des quatre premiers. Le dessin n'arborait aucune couleurs, il représentait cinq arbres morts devant un ciel combre et nuageux présageant une tempète. Sur le sol, on ne pouvait distinguer que quelques grains d'herbes épars.

« Ce n'est pas triste, c'est juste... réel.

-Quel optimisme »

Raven retint un gloussement en voyant le regard agacé que la blonde lui lançait.

« J'ai croisé une fille dans les couloirs tout à l'heure...

_ Et donc ? Il y a un nombre plûtot important de fille dans le lycée

_ Tu pourrais juste ESSAYER d'arrêter de me couper la parole quand je parle ? »

Clarke soupira puis glissa son crayon derrière son oreille avant de se retourner vers Raven tout en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est bon continue, j'écoute.

_ Merci. J'ai cherché auprès de mes sources les plus fiable du lycée. C'est une fille...

_ Ouah ! Attend, tu veux dire que... Cette fille est une fille ?

_ Laisse moi finir ! C'est un fille de notre âge apparemment. Elle commence les cours demain matin et elle sera probablement dans notre classe. Selon mes sources, donc, elle viendrais d'Arizona et elle aurait déménagé à Seattle chez sa tantee à cause d'une vilaine histoire de drogue dans laquelle sa mère aurait été impliquée... Bref, son nom c'est Lexa. Je n'ai pas trouvé son nom de famille.

\- Bien joué détective Reyes, maintenant veuillez m'indiquer le but de cette enquête ?

\- Oh crois moi, tu me remercieras pour toutes ces informations quand tu auras croisé ses jolis yeux émeraudes.

-T'es sérieuse Raven ? Tu sais très bien que je ne cherche personne actuellement. Laisse-moi un peu tranquille et crois moi quand je te dis qu'être seul est bon pour moi.

\- Je te croirais si c'était le cas mais … ça ne l'est pas. Allez, ça fait combien de temps maitenant ? 3 mois … 3 mois de solitude … Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas te marier avec Netflix, Clarke.

-Peut-être, MAIS ! Je peux rechercher trouver et capturer Piper Chapman afin de la forcer à m'épouser.

-Piper ? Sérieusement ? Je te verrais bien mieux avec Stella. »

Les deux étudiantes furent interrompues dans leur débat par la sonnerie. Ayant terminer leur journée, Raven couru retrouver son petite ami et Dieu sait quelles immondices ils allaient faire chez elle. Clarke elle, décida de se rendre à son casier déposer quelques manuels et cahiers, perdue dans ces pensées presque obscène mettant en scène Piper Chapman. Elle fut sortit des ses pensées lorque qu'elle heurta violemment quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Elle manqua de tombé mais fut fermement rattrapée par les bras de la personnes en question avant sa chute. Le conctat des mains de son sauveteur sur ses avant-bras dénudés provoquèrent un frisson à Clarke. Celle-ci déjà accroupie à ramasser ses affaires aidé par cette même personne eu presque le souffle coupé quand elle releva la tête et croisa le magnifique regard envoûtant caché derrière la paire de lunettes noires de son sauveteur qui était en faite, une sauveteuse. C'est alors qu'une voix la sortit de sa contemplation :

« Je ...Désolée de t'avoir bousculé, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse je ne regardais pas où je marchais... Euh... Tu es Lexa, je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien moi... Lexa Wood. Et toi tu es ?

\- Clarke Griffin. Enchantée ! Je dois y aller sinon je vais rater mon bus » Alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit cette même voix l'appeller.

« Clarke ! » Celle-ci se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

« Oui ?

\- T'es manuels » Alors que Lexa lui tendait ses manuels, Clarke se sentit rougir mais réussit tout de même à articuler un petit « Merci » terriblement génée. La brune lui répondit par un léger sourire.

Elle enchaîna avec un « Au revoir...Clarke Griffiin » avant de se dirger vers la sortit sans se douter un seul instant de l'incendie qui venait de se déclarer dans le corps de Clarke lorsque la la jolie Lexa Wood avait prononcé son prénom. Pour la première fois de son existance, Raven avait eu raison : Clarke lui serait déffinitivement reconnaissante de lui avoir donner des informations sur Lexa Wood.

Le soir même, Clarke appela Raven pour la remercier, tout en sautillant à travers les couloirs de sa maison vide. Sa mère, une chirurgienne de renom, était bien plus présente à son travail qu'elle ne l'était chez elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. En effet, son père avait péri dans un accident de voiture il y avait maintenant quelques années. Depuis, sa mère passer le plus clair de son temps au travail afin de payer les factures mais surtout pour penser à autre chose. Lorsque Raven décrocha, Clarke eut envie de crier de joie avant de tout raconter en détail à sa meilleur amie.

« Clarke, calme toi s'il te plaît... Tout ce que tu m'as dit peur se résumer en une seule phrase, à savoir : Raven, tu avais raison !

\- C'est incroyable a quel point elle me fascine, elle est … si parfaite !

\- Tu ne lui a parlé qu'une fois !

\- Oui mais j'ai de très bonnes capacités analytiques. Je peux cerner les gens au premiers regard.

\- Au début, tu me détestais.

\- Bon ok, je me suis trompé UNE FOIS.

\- Tu détestais aussi Oactia.

\- D'accord pêut-être deux.

\- Et Bellamy.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est arrivée parfois, mais là, c'est différent ok ? JE LE RESENS DU PLUS PROFOND DE MES TRIPES.

\- Je vois. La vérité sort toujours des tripes, tu sais ce qu'on dit pas vrai ?

\- Le vomi également.

\- Merci pour cette remarque très pertinante. Je vais aller retrouver Wick maintenant.

\- Amusez vous bien. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !

\- Ce ne sera sûrement pas ma priorité. A vrai dire, parler n'est pas notre occupation favorite.

\- Je t'en pris ne m'en dit pas plus.

\- Bon je dois te laisser, Wick m'attend. Ne rêve pas trop de Lexa ce soir... »

-Raven ! »

Clarke raccorcha, puis passa la soirée affalée sur son canapé à regarder divers émissions mais n'arrivaitpas à sortir de sa tête Lexa. Vers 22H, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil toujours sur un petit nuage et ,comme l'avait prédit son amie, les rêves de Clarke furent hantés par la belle brune.

 **A suivre..**.


End file.
